Farewell, Hikaru
by Kamui Ikari
Summary: Umi decided to tell Hikaru that she is going to America for six years and Hikaru will find another revelation from Umi. Please read and review


"Farewell, Hikaru" by Kamui Ikari  
  
  
Hi!! This was the first yuri fic I made, it's a MKR fic.   
I hope all of you will like it. I will see you at the end of  
the story.  
  
Some points:  
  
_It's settled after the manga ending of MKR  
  
*****  
Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth belongs to Clamp, Kodansha and other   
companies.  
Don't sue/kill me.  
*****  
  
  
"Farewell, Hikaru"  
  
  
Hikaru is still asleep, her red hair is unbraided and is hugging a bear that   
Umi gave her when she won it in a fair where Hikaru, Umi and Fuu went.   
Finally Hikaru wakes up thanks to the sunbeams that settle on her face; she   
rises and while she's changing is looking a picture, in that picture is she,   
Umi and Fuu all smiling. "I would like this picture forever, the three of us  
together." Finally Hikaru finishes changing when the telephone rings.  
  
"Yes? It's Hikaru."  
  
"Hikaru? It's me, Umi."  
  
"Ah Umi, you have something to tell?"  
  
"Yes, I have something to tell, but I wanted to know if you have something   
to do today," Umi asks.  
  
"No, I don't have anything," Hikaru answers.  
  
"Then we can see each other in the mall near your house in one hour?" Umi   
asks.  
  
"Sure, I'll call Fuu and we'll go there."  
  
"Hikaru, don't call Fuu, what I want to speak with you about should be between  
us, all right?" Umi says in a sad tone.  
  
"Yes, sure," Hikaru says surprised.  
  
"Then we'll see each other in one hour," Umi says and hangs up.  
  
Hikaru hangs the telephone confused. "It's strange, I never heard Umi that   
way." Hikaru goes to her dresser and see what clothes she will wear to meet   
with Umi.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
Hikaru is in the mall waiting for Umi, she looks at her watch.  
  
"It's almost going to be one hour and Umi still isn't here," Hikaru thinks,   
waiting in the door. While she's observing people she checks her watch again   
and sees that it's 1 minute to an hour.  
  
"One minute left," Hikaru thinks.  
  
Suddenly Hikaru sees Umi coming down the street. Umi is walking distracted   
but she sees Hikaru and goes towards her.  
  
"Hi, Hikaru, thank you for coming," Umi says.  
  
"No problem, Umi, aren't we friends?" Hikaru replies.  
  
"By the way, what's that you want to tell me?" Hikaru asks more seriously.  
  
"Hikaru, why we don't go for a walk somewhere around, watch some movie and   
go eat somewhere? After that I will explain to you everything," Umi tells   
her.  
  
"Well..." Hikaru answers.  
  
After this the two girls began to walk down the streets, seeing malls,   
watching a movie and eating somewhere, after that they got photos   
of them, Umi asks Hikaru to get photos of her, Hikaru agrees and she gets a   
series of photos that Umi pays and keeps them.  
  
Among so many things, the night is coming and Umi decides to take Hikaru to   
a place.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Umi leads Hikaru to one of the many parks there are in Tokyo. This one is   
full of cherry blossom trees and there is a big lake. Umi stays behind   
Hikaru, while Hikaru observes astonishedly how beautiful the park is.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it, Hikaru?" Umi asks.  
  
"I love it; it is beautiful," Hikaru says happily.  
  
But when Hikaru turns she is surprised that Umi is smiling but at the   
same time tears are falling down her cheeks. Hikaru is still while Umi   
continues smiling but her crying continues; she's crying.  
  
"Umi, what's happenning?" Hikaru asks.  
  
Umi wipes away her tears and lowers her head. Hikaru knows that something is   
wrong, very wrong, that something will happen and she is not ready for that.  
Finally Umi begins to speak.  
  
"Something happened, things appeared and they make that I..." Umi says with   
a sad tone.  
  
"Do they make what?" Hikaru asks Umi.  
  
"That I cannot fulfill the promise," Umi says.  
  
Then Hikaru is paralyzed, she was not ready for what she heard, not ready   
for Umi's words. Hikaru begins to remember that when they returned to Tokyo,   
after the tragic battle that ended with the death of the Princess Esmeralda,   
she with Umi and Fuu made the promise that the three would be together no   
matter what happens, in good times or in bad, they made that promise under   
a cherry tree. Then they kept that promise, completing it many times,   
especially when Hikaru became the Cefiro's Pillar, always together,   
but now no longer.  
  
Hikaru finally gets out of her astonishment and she observes that Umi sits   
down and leans against a tree; she keeps her head low.  
  
"Sit down, Hikaru, please. I will explain everything to you," Umi says.  
  
Hikaru sits nearby, in fact beside her and she observes Umi maintains the   
low head and she doesn't dare to face her. Finally Umi inhales and begins   
to speak.  
  
"As I told you before, things happened and for that I can't fulfill the   
promise. You want to know what things, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"One week ago, I received an envelope that contained an invitation."  
  
"For what?" Hikaru asks.  
  
"To go to the USA for six years." Umi says and becomes silent. Hikaru is   
shocked.  
  
"No, she belongs here, this is her place, here are her friends, me, Fuu,   
also she belongs to Cefiro where they are the others too," Hikaru thinks   
sadly.  
  
Finally Umi lifts the head and she observes that Hikaru has tears, Umi wipes   
them away and begins to speak again.  
  
"The institute I go to has a contract with an institute of USA. Annually the   
best students receive this invitation. I was not the exception although   
sometimes I wanted not to be."  
  
"Umi..." Hikaru says.  
  
"The previous week I felt so bad, my friends congratulating me and at the   
same time becoming sad because I must separate from them, my parents in the   
same situation and me because I didn't know what to do."  
  
"But, why you didn't say anything before?" Hikaru asks.  
  
"Because if I told you before, you would begin to suffer," Umi says.  
  
"I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to worry you."  
  
"But Umi, you will leave, that's the point; that your friend leaves is to   
worry and the concern is bigger because you're not leaving for another part   
of Japan, you're going to the USA; it is not for a short time, it is for six   
years, and perhaps, I fear in that period you will forget all of us...even   
me," Hikaru says in a depressed tone.  
  
Umi takes her hand triyng to make her feel better but she doesn't achieve   
it.  
  
"If you are sad, Cefiro will become a sad place, don't forget that you are   
the Cefiro's Pillar, if you are sad then disasters can occur," Umi says.  
  
"Besides, I won't forget anybody, my parents, the moments that we spent   
together there, Cefiro's people, the others; but I won't forget you, I   
never will forget you," Umi says with sincerity.  
  
"By the way, do you remember that a month and half ago when we went to   
Cefiro, when we returned you felt very bad and I had to comfort you because   
you began to cry disconsolately?"  
  
"Yes," Hikaru answers.  
  
"Could you tell me what happened?" Umi asks.  
  
"I went to Eagle's room to see him because finally he was recovered and I   
saw him and Lantis...naked and embracing each other in bed," Hikaru says.  
  
Umi froze at the sound of that.  
  
"Hikaru..."  
  
"I left the room without making noise. I was surprised and confused during   
the time that we were there, I faked being happy, but I was hurt, when we   
returned to Tokyo and when Fuu left for her house and we were alone, I   
couldn't face it, I couldn't," Hikaru says.  
  
"Hikaru...I..."  
  
"I knew that Eagle was interested in Lantis, but I never thought that   
Lantis...that he..." Hikaru tries to finish but Umi embraces her.  
  
"Don't speak if that makes you sad," Umi says trying to comfort her.  
  
"It's okay Umi, you wanted to know what happened, for that reason I wanted   
to talk."  
  
"What do you feel for Lantis?" asks Umi  
  
"I felt admiration, respect, compassion for his suffering and love, but   
after that I felt the best was to leave them at both, to let them to be   
happy together," Hikaru says.  
  
"You really have a noble and generous heart; you are special," says Umi.  
  
"Can I ask you a question, ne?" Hikaru says.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you know Ascot likes you?"  
  
"Yes, finally I realized that he's in love with me."  
  
"And do you love him?" asks Hikaru.  
  
"He is a good boy, but I see him as friend, nothing else," Umi says.  
  
"Are you in love, Umi?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"I believed that you would never fall in love," Hikaru tells her.  
  
"I also thought that, but it simply passed," Umi says.  
  
"And when it happens, your vision of things changes," Umi says.  
  
"Who is that person?" Hikaru says.  
  
Umi doesn't answer, she's looking at Hikaru, Hikaru also observes her and   
for an instant their gazes locked onto each other when suddenly some drops   
begin to fall.  
  
"Hikaru, it's going to rain, let's go to Tokyo Tower!" Umi says.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
The two girls leave running out of the park, finally it begins to rain but   
they arrive at Tokyo Tower and they ascend up.  
  
"Hikaru, did you get yourself wet?" Umi asks her.  
  
"No, and you?"  
  
"More or less," says Umi checking her hair.  
  
"Here is where I met you, where everything began: our adventures, our   
sufferings; here is where we went to Cephiro, here is where our lives   
changed, we always come here the three together but no more," says Hikaru   
in an out tone.  
  
"Hikaru...." Umi says.  
  
Suddenly, Hikaru hugs Umi and begins to cry.  
  
"I don't want you go away, if you leave, nothing will be the same, you   
always give me support, you helped me in the difficult moments, you were   
always there, but no more now, you will leave and I will be alone, but I   
cannot stop you, I'm not nobody for that, I'm not a worthy  
person for that, I'm not," Hikaru says.  
  
"It's not true," Umi says and hugs Hikaru.  
  
"Yes it is, I'm not nobody," Hikaru says.  
  
"No, you are Hikaru Shidou, you taught me many things, I owe you a lot, but   
the more important for me, you taught me what the true love is."  
  
Hikaru is surprised.  
  
"Umi...you..."  
  
Umi looks at her with a smile.  
  
"Yes, the person that I'm in love, the one that made me discover this   
beautiful and at the same time sad feeling, it's you Hikaru."  
  
Umi rests Hikaru's head over her heart.  
  
"When I met you, I thought that you were a small girl due to your stature,   
when we fight against Alcione I said that you were as my little sister, with   
the time I began to respect you and admire you but I didn't know that would   
be transformed into something deeper. I didn't know what was happening to me   
really, when I was with you there was something inside myself that requested   
loudly being liberated, I felt the need to hug you, to have you among my arms,   
they were sensations that I never felt before butt that I sealed although they   
were for a while short. One day I finally discovered that what I feel for you   
is love, from there things changed.  
  
"You're the only person that surpassed my defenses, the only one that was   
able to make a road to the depths of my heart, you're the owner of my heart,   
my beloved Hikaru," Umi says.  
  
"Umi...I..."  
  
"Don't say anything, I gave myself to the fact that my feelings won't be   
returned, but I didn't care, the only thing that I want is to see you   
happy, that was enough. I saw you happy with Lantis, you were always   
cheerful and full of vitality and that was enough."  
  
Umi releases Hikaru from her embrace and takes some steps back.  
  
"It's not easy to say a to person you love that person, especially when   
that person has the same sex as you. I never showed you my feelings   
because I was afraid of your reaction and losing your friendship; the trip   
forced me to take a determination, I discovered and I learned that should   
take risks, for that reason I decided that I will admit my feelings, for   
that reason I asked you not to call Fuu, because you are the only person   
that I want to say goodbye, the one that I will say 'Farewell'."  
  
Hikaru sees that Umi closes her eyes and tears are coming from them.  
  
"Hikaru, I want you to be honest, if you think that our friendship has been   
a simple illusion, a lie, from my confession, just say it. If you want to   
hate me and slap me just do it. This always happens here in Tokyo, I have   
seen boys and girls that admitted their love and they ended being hated by   
the ones they loved or their feelings won't be returned, mine will be one   
of them."  
  
"I can't hate you!!" Hikaru screams at her.  
  
Umi opens the eyes and sees Hikaru crying.  
  
"I can´t hate you because it is not part of my nature to hate, I enjoyed and   
I enjoy the things that we have made together."  
  
"You're making the same error that the Princess Esmeralda, you worry about   
my happiness but you're not happy, like her with Zagato, I don't want you to   
suffer.  
  
"For me, happiness is to be with all the people that I care about, but it is   
also to be with the person I love, after what happened with Lantis, I   
believed that I wouldn't fall in love again, but...you gave me that hope, the   
possibility of feel love again, the happiness for me is...be with you Umi."  
  
Finally Hikaru finishes her crying and observes that Umi is surprised. She   
looks around the place and there is nobody in the rain, she comes closer to   
Umi, she is a few inches from Umi, both lock their gazes, gazing into each   
other for a few instants. Hikaru places her hands over Umi, one on Umi's   
waist and the other on Umi's shoulder. She lifts her head towards Umi,   
closing her eyes. Umi caresses Hikaru's right cheek smoothly and the red   
hair of her friend, smoothly inclines her head towards Hikaru who looks at   
her with a dreamy gaze and then their lips join. They close their eyes and   
they give themselves to the sensation, strange for both, a sensation that   
they can't describe, only feel. They kiss each other for a long time.   
Hikaru places a hand on the Umi's nape, her fingers traveling the down her   
soft hair, while Umi puts both hands on Hikaru's shoulders and finally they   
pull apart.  
  
"Aishiteru, Hikaru-koiishi," says Umi to Hikaru while she embraces her.  
  
"Aishiteru," says Hikaru, as they are embrace looking at each other.  
  
"Umi, when do you leave?" Hikaru asks her.  
  
"Four days, I suppose," Umi answers.  
  
"Tomorrow we will go with Fuu to Cefiro, and we will make you a farewell   
party, but I want the other two days only for us," Hikaru says.  
  
"Okay," Umi says.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The next day, the three girls go to Cefiro, where Umi tells the others   
the news, with the enthusiasm of Hikaru a farewell party is made.  
Although all were sad, the festival climate prevails.  
  
After that, Hikaru and Umi go to many places, trying to make their date a   
fun one.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Finally, on the third day, Hikaru and Umi go to the park that they went to   
before; both are under the sakura tree from last time.  
  
"Tomorrow is the day," Hikaru says sadly.  
  
"Yes, it is," Umi says.  
  
"I will miss you..." Hikaru says trying not to crying.  
  
"If you put that face, you're going to make me cry too," Umi says comforting   
her.  
  
"I can't avoid it, you will leave and will be gone for six long years."  
  
"But I will come to visit you some day, Hikaru."  
  
"I know you will come, but from tomorrow I will be alone, without the person   
I love," Hikaru says.  
  
"I feel that too," Umi says  
  
Umi observes a sakura petal fall on the palm of her hand, then she grabs   
Hikaru's hand and joins her hand against Hikaru's.  
  
"Let's make a promise. I promise you that I will come to visit you every   
time that I can, but you have to promise me that you won't be sad, that   
you'll be happy and will make Cefiro a beautiful place during my absence,"   
Umi says  
  
"I promise," Hikaru says.  
  
Umi takes out her hair band and gives it to Hikaru.  
  
"This is for you; don't forget me and you know that I will be thinking of   
you," Umi says.  
  
"I don't have anything to give to remind you of me," Hikaru says sadly.  
  
"No problem, I have the photos of two days ago, that is enough," Umi says.  
  
Hikaru looks at the hair band, and finally discovers what she can offer to Umi,   
she grabs her braid and removes her bun, making her hair unbraid and puts it   
on Umi's hand.  
  
"It's to remind you of me," Hikaru says happily.  
  
"Okay, you are so beautiful now," Umi says and Hikaru blushes.  
  
The two girls embrace each other, under the tree; they embrace each other   
strongly, they know that after this day those embraces will be there from   
time to time, finally Hikaru looks at Umi with a smile.  
  
"Umi, don't tell me 'Farewell', because inside my heart I know that this   
separation won't be forever."  
  
"No, I won't tell you," Umi says.  
  
"I love you, Umi," Hikaru says with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Hikaru," Umi also says with tears.  
  
The two girls kiss each other for the last time; they know that tomorrow   
will be the beginning of a new life, where they'll face new challenges,   
happiness, sadness, victories, defeats, but they know that it will be a test   
for the love that they feel, it will be six years where their feelings will   
be judged but they want to face that new life with the hope of that those   
six years pass and finally they can be together...forever.  
  
  
(Owari) The End  
  
*******  
Japanese Terms:  
  
Aishiteru: I love you  
Koishii: Beloved  
  
  
Well, it's a little sad but hopeful. I hope to write another Hikaru/Umi fic because  
they make a cute couple.   
  
Thanks for reading and until the next one!  
  
See you!!  
  



End file.
